This invention relates to a preparation for topical applications and a process of using the same. In particular, the subject invention relates to compositions of matter containing certain gelling constituents in which specific oily and emulsifying fractions are incorporated and for their direct percutaneous application to selected areas to serve with associated devices as an interfacial chemical composition therewith.
Admittedly, various formulations have been used for topical applications having numerous active ingredients, said formulations taking the form of an ointment, liniment, or tincture for percutaneous application. As for most ointments, they can form sticky and unpleasant residues when applied and often may soil accompanying fabrics as well as leather goods. Moreover, the active ingredients in the ointment are not always fully available at the site of application and therefore useful and, when necessary, absorbable through cellular tissue. This is particularly noticeable at warmer temperatures where ointments are often susceptible to becoming somewhat unstable. With liniments and tinctures, on the other hand, active ingredients can often be percutaneously applied more effectively than in ointments; but the volatile active ingredients are often volatilized by the body temperature and thus fail to give any sustained medicinal efficacy or to play a role as an intimate constituent on the area where applied.
It is known that certain polymeric materials used in cosmetics and veterinary preparations, such as methyl cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose may be applied to the tissues of an animal or human whereby a resinous-like layer is formed. However, usually an application of such material, especially in aqueous alcohol solutions, requires substantial quantities of such polymeric materials in order to impart the desired coating action to the resulting preparation. Additionally, when applied to the skin, the preparation requires a long time for the formation of a resinous layer, may be sticky to the touch, and may often be unstable.
It is in these percutaneous applications that proper formulation and topical application are to be sought, especially for the veterinary compositions that will adhere well, be stable, and form a suitable coating on the epidermis of an animal so as to form an insulating barrier layer thereover.
It has been discovered that certain compositions of matter seemingly aid, when applied to selected areas, in retaining caloric values or body heat. The composition acts as a barrier layer and, in conjunction with other devices, actually brings about weight reduction or a change in dimensional characteristics. It is not understood how this is actually accomplished. One theory is that the composition probably increases the state of hydration of the lower layer of the epidermis by altering the rate of diffusion of water from the yet lower epidermal and dermal layers whereby the rate of evaporation of water from the surface of the skin layer is greatly increased. The compositions herein disclosed and claimed have been found to substantially aid in retaining body heat in order to remove moisture and fatty tissues from the areas of the epidermis so treated, especially in conjunction with wrappings of the plastic or rubberized type.